


Sanders Sides Short Stories

by logicalspecs



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: 3 fluff + 1 angst, ??? - Freeform, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Swans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalspecs/pseuds/logicalspecs
Summary: 4 short stories based on this Tumblr post:https://thoselittlesandersides.tumblr.com/post/169134891136/some-concepts-for-you-to-think-about3 fluff prompts and 1 angst prompt.





	Sanders Sides Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

1\. “A-and then-” Virgil was practically doubled over in laughter. “The swan-” 

Logan groaned, “Virgil, how many times how you and Patton going to tell this story?”

“Hush, sub-astute teacher, I want to hear this.” 

Virgil's typically pale face was almost as red as a tomato. “The swan just- it just looked a-at the bottle a-and charged at Logan!” 

Roman burst out laughing with Virgil.

“Logan was screaming, the swan was screaming, Patton was laughing so hard he fell over-”

Logan groaned again, before leaving the two sides to their laughter, Virgil practically unable to finish the story.

 

2\. Logan scrolled through the Wiki How article, searching for the perfect one for each of the sides. Virgil? He spent a lot of time on his phone. That one could work. He quickly saved the link to the website, and set out on his experiment. 

This would get back at them for the whole swan ordeal.

While Virgil was off doing, well, whatever the heck he does, Logan quietly grabbed his phone and unlocked. They all had the same fingerprints, so no need for a pass code.

Setting it back carefully, Logan awaited his victim.

Around 2.4 minutes later, Virgil walked into the commons, and made his way to his phone.

A small smirk made his way onto his lips, and he turned back down the hall.

“Roman! What did you do to my phone! You know I don't speak Spanish, you mother-”

Mission accomplished.

 

3\. Virgil picked anxiously at the bow. God, this was a bad idea.

The gold ribbon had left sparkles all over his hands and sweater and the red bow was lopsided. 

“Virgil?” The prince's voice lilted from the doorway. “You wanted to see me?”

Virgil took a breath. Now or Never. 

“Yeah, um, I know we did Secret Santa and everything, but,” He scratched the back of his neck. “I wanted to make you something anyways.”

“You made me something? Why, let's see!”

Roman sat down next to Virgil on the couch, reaching for the gift.  
“I've always that home made gifts were something special. It truly shows how someone feels about you.”

Roman carefully undid the bows and opened the lid.

“A crown?” Roman's eyes were wide in awe. The golden metal reflected the light of the lamp, each red jewel sparkling.

“You made this? For me?”

Virgil nodded. 

“Logan helped a little with finding the right material, but, other than that, yeah.”

“Would you mind?” Roman placed the crown in Virgil's hands, then gestured to his head.

Virgil gently placed the gift on the fanciful side's head. 

“My pleasure, your highness.”

 

4\. Patton glared down at the logical side, who's cold eyes stared back. He could feel his face burning, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

“I'm sorry I don't fit into your ideal state of mind, Logic,” He bit out. “But emotions are natural! They're what makes us human!”

“We are not human, Patton.” Logan's voice was bland and sharp. “Yes, emotions are human, but, seeing as we are not, there is no need for you to be so-”

“Shut up. Just shut up.” Patton opened his mouth again, before snapping it shut.

He turned on his heel, now facing Logic, and slapped him, before running from the room.

Well, he didn't say anything he regretted, but he sure as hell did something he regretted.


End file.
